Dark War Ege
Dark War Age Świat Maa jest mrocznym miejscem.Od wieków na kontynencie znane są 3 potężne kontynenty które przed wiekami oprócz ludzi zamieszkiwały inne rasy.Jednak w XXII w wedle powszechnej rachuby żyją już tylko ludzie i niedobitki starych ras.Jak wspominałem wcześniej istnieją 3 kontynenty ale najbardziej zróżnicowanymi i cywilizowanymi terenami są północne wybrzeża Lurazji i kontynent Tuath na północ od Lurazji. Do niedawna na północy Lurazji rządziło pradawne Imperium Gilfhaaradu a południe i zachód kontynentu Tuath zajmowało Królestwo Wessos, jednak atak zjednoczonych dzikich plemion na Wessos oraz oswojenie przez Sollandów smoków doprowadziło do upadku dawnych potęg.Powstałe na dalekim południu Imperium Sollandu zniszczyło Gilfhaarad za pomocą swoich Legionów i smoków oraz dzięki wsparciu magów a dzicy wojownicy zepchnęli Wessos na zachód Tuath,za linię górskich twierdz których nie potrafili zdobyć.Jednak jak to zwykle bywa wojny oprócz zniszczeń przynoszą też odbudowę i rozwój.Tak więc bogate kultury Gilhaaradu i Sollandu wymieszały się dając początek wyjątkowo zaawansowanemu Imperium Sollandu. Na północy zjednoczeni do tej pory dzicy wojownicy rozdzielili się na bardziej ucywilizowanych Esterlandczyków i dzikszych Nordlandczyków którzy zbudowali swoje państwa opierając się na zaczerpniętych z Wessos wzorach. Wessos po kilku latach odbił południe jednak kierowany rozsądkiem zawarł pokój z Caratem Esterlanu i Federacją Plemion Nordlandu a na kontynencie Tuath rozpoczął się Złoty Okres rozwoju kultury oraz technologii.Jednak gdy Solland podbił całe cywilizowane obszary Luarazjii oraz zajął sporą część dzikich terenów Południa Imperator Aerion XII spojrzał na Tuath jako na kolejny cel ekspansji.Jednak pod wpływem swoich doradców zrezygnował z tego pomysłu i zakazał niepokojenia północnych sąsiadów.Rozkazu tego nie posłuchały 3 potężne rodziny: rdzenni Sollandczycy- Earisowie, wywodzący się z Gilhaaradu Marhamowie i względnie nowa rodzina z Południa-Sutherlanowie. Postanowili połączyć swoje rody w jeden i tak powstała dynastia Grihanów. Korzystając ze swojej części floty,wojska oraz smoków i magów udali się by uderzyć na północny kontynent.Imperator oczywiście odciął się od buntowników a Wessończycy byli przekonani że odeprą siły Grihanów. Jednak gdy olbrzymia flota pełna zaawansowanych statków dopłynęła do wybrzeży Tuath a z jej pokładów zeszłą potężna Armia Grihanów stwierdzili że muszą wybić zuchwałych najeźdźców.Na południe kontynentu pomaszerowała największa Armia jaką widział ten kontynent. Rycerstwo i regimenty piechoty z Wessos, Woje i Tarczownicy z Esterlandu oraz całe Klany wojowników Nordlanu maszerowały pewne że wygrają.Jednak Grihanowie mieli kilka asów w rękawie- smoki i wiwerny,magowie i najlepsza lądowa armia w tym świecie.Na początku smoki i wiwerny z nieba spopieliły i rozpędziły większość sił wielkiej armii Tuath,te oddziały które uniknęły smoczego ognia spotkały na swojej drodze Legiony Grihanów razem ze wspierającymi ich Smoczymi Magami.Po kilkuletniej wojnie całe południe oraz połowa wschodu została zajęta przez Grihanów którzy na okupowanym przez siebie terenie dokonali czystek etnicznych oraz dzięki magii i zaawansowanej technologi wybudowali iście Sollandzkie miasta w których zaczęli żyć albo potomkowie Sollandczyków albo zasymilowani Wessończycy,Esterlandowie a nawet niewielka ilość Nordlanów. Powołano Imperium Grihańskie które obecnie prowadzi wojnę z rozpaczliwie broniącymi się Wessończykami i Esterlandami. Tym razem jednak państwa te bronią się oddzielnie a do tego Nordlandczycy wykorzystując zamieszanie regularnie uderzają na południowych sąsiadów.W XXII wieku od stworzenia Imperium Gilhaaradu całe Tuath pogrążone jest w wojnie prowadzonej zarówno na polach bitew jak i na salonach. Frakcje Imperium Grihańskie Opis Państwo istniejące na Tuath dopiero od 300 lat ale będące spadkobiercą najbardziej zaawansowanej cywilizacji na tym świecie.Zajmuje obecnie całe południe i sporą część wschodu oraz kilka dużych wysp blisko wybrzeża Sollandu, jego stolicą jest miasto zwane Or-bhaile będące perła architektury sollandzkiej. Dzięki wiedzy odziedziczonej od starych ras oraz swoim własnym odkryciom doskonałe rolnictwo zapewnia możliwość utrzymania dużej populacji a przemysł oparty na manufakturach oraz wykorzystaniu siły wody,wiatru a dzięki uprzejmości Smoczych Magów również pary wodnej i magii jest w stanie tworzyć piękne i niezwykle wytrzymałe przedmioty.Jednak prawdziwym znakiem rozpoznawczym tego państwa są Smoki i ich mniejsze wersje-Wiwerny. Początkowo Grihanowie mieli 9 tSmoków oraz około 45 Wiwern ale po wygranej wojnie liczba tych bestii wynosi odpowiednio 27 smoków i sporo bo około 1000 Wiwern. Armia zwana Smoczymi Legionami dzięki napływowi rekrutów z dnia nadzień potężnieje a dzięki taktyce i wyszkoleniu zajmuje coraz większe połacie terenu. Rządzący obecnie Orion III Grihan boi się jedynie że wzrost tego wywodzącego się od Sollandzkich buntowników mocarstwa pociągnie karną ekspedycję dużo potężniejszego Imperium Sollandzkiego. Siły zbrojne Smocze Legiony- '''są podstawowymi siłami zbrojnymi Grihanów. Pod względem uzbrojenia i wyposażenia są oni identyczni z Sollandzkim Smoczym Korpusem. Największą cześć tych sił stanowi piechota złożona z zawodowych żołnierzy idealnie wyszkolonych i doskonale wyekwipowanych.Jako jedyna z piechot(nie licząc Smoczego Korpusu) jest w stanie zatrzymać nawet szarżę ciężkozbrojnej jazdy. Piechotę tą wspierają doskonali kusznicy oraz średniozbrojna jazda wykorzystująca identyczne(niemal) wyposażenie. '''Jeźdźcy Wiwern- '''druga najbardziej elitarna formacja w siłach zbrojnych Grihanów. Tylko potomkowie najlepszych rodów(również kupieckich a nawet kilku farmerskich) mogą dostąpić zaszczytu dosiadania Wiwern. Wiwerny są efektami interwencji magów sollandzkich (bardzo dawno temu) która to miała skarlałe jaja smoków (jakieś 80% jaj składanych w gnieździe przez smoki celem odwracania uwagi od "prawdziwych") zmienić w pełnoprawne.Jednak uzyskano tylko skarlałe smoki zdolne co prawda do miotania ogniem jednak wielkością dorównujące co najwyżej koniom.Początkowo miały być wbite jednak gdy zauważono że doskonale uzupełniają smoki w działaniu a do tego łatwo(względnie) się oswajają.Od tamtej pory Wiwerny rozmnażają się osobno od smoków i są doskonałymi jednostkami do ataku oraz zwiadu.Najczęściej są barwy czarnej z czerwonymi elementami. '''Jeźdźcy Smoków - '''najbardziej elitarna formacja Grihanów do której należą ci wybrańcy z rodu którzy są w stanie mentalnie okiełznać te bestie.Na dzień dzisiejszy w Armii Imperium Grihan służy 27 smoków i jeźdźców których uderzenia niejednokrotnie rozbijały w puch wrogie siły.Smoki grihańskie są potomkami tych które przybyły z Sollandu przez co są do siebie dosyć podobne(takie jak wiwerny,patrz zdj.).Ze względu na strach przez atakiem Sollandu Imperator Grihanu trzyma 22 smoki na południu celem prewencyjnego ataku na flotę wroga. '''Technologie Smoczy Stop- '''początkowo metal ten był wytapiany z meteorytów topionych w magicznym smoczym ogniu.Wielokrotne skuwanie ostrza oraz zanurzanie w magicznych olejach powodowało ze ostrza takie nigdy nie rdzewiało oraz było niezwykle wytrzymałe i ostre.Metalurdzy i kowale dodatkowo chromowali klingi ostrzy ze smoczego stopu przez co zaostrzone przed wiekami klingi nawet po tysiącleciach są ostre i nie poszczerbione.Dziś metalurdzy są w stanie uzyskać taki stop bez pomocy meteorytu i smoczego oddechu a wytwarzane miecze mimo że są produkowane w niemal masowy sposób dla legionów dalej są straszliwymi Smoczymi Klingami. '''Smocza Kusza- '''Grihańczycy od wieków stosowali kusze w walce.Technologia sollandzkich kusz została twórczo rozwinięta prze grihańczyków co dało straszliwe smocze kusze masakrujące wrogie wojska.Są to mimo potęgi kusze zaliczane do lekkich.Ich tajemnicą jest łuczysko będące w zasadzie łukiem kompozytowym zrobionym z kości,ścięgien,metalu i twardego drewna.Ładuje się je za pomocą specjalnego haka u pasa lub "koziej nóżki" a posyła na 60 metrów bełt zdolny przebić zbroję. Królestwo Wessos '''Opis Podczas gdy na Luarazji kwitnęło wspaniałe i zupełnie niezagrożone Imperium Gilhaaradu na północnym Tuath niezależnie rozwinęła się cywilizacja Wessos. Jeśli porównać ją do tych z naszej historii to najbardziej podobna będzie Anglia we wczesnym średniowieczu(choć Francja też mogłaby się nadać).Elita tego państwa od najdawniejszych czasów są rycerze którzy za nadaną przez króla ziemię służą w jego wojskach.Początkowo państwo to rozwijało się na zachodzie kontynentu, gdzie do dziś są ich najpotężniejsze twierdze a swoje siedziby mają najznamienitsze rody.Jednak z czasem zaczęli oni zajmować południe kontynentu tworząc spore państwo.Państwo to nie było może tak nowocześnie zarządzane jak południowe imperia,a jego państwo to w gruncie rzeczy pospolite ruszenie rycerstwa i zaciężne roty piechoty i lżejszej kawalerii. Istnieje w nim tradycyjny feudalny podział społeczeństwa w którym rycerze walczą, mieszczanie handlują, kapłani Wszech-matki modlą się oraz pełnia funkcję czarodziejów i lekarzy. Najniżej w hierarchii stoją chłopi i niewolnicy.O ile ci pierwsi jeszcze maja pewną gammę praw i przywilejów to ci drudzy zasuwają tam gdzie jest najgorzej.Taki podział społeczeństwa spowodował że w czasie inwazji Grihańczyków chłopi i niewolnicy zbuntowali się przeciwko dawnym panom a osamotnione rycerstwo i najemnicy zostali łatwo spopieleni razem ze sojuszniczymi wojskami na polach bitew.Dziś sytuacja tego starożytnego królestwa jest oględnie mówiąc ciężka.Z południa coraz szybciej postępuję marsz Grihańczyków którzy wsparci podniebnymi jeźdźcami,magią i zdyscyplinowanym wojskiem wygrywają coraz więcej bitew a do tego niedawno upadła jedna z najstarszych twierdz Wessos - Lwia Grań.Na wschodzie Esterlandczycy równie rozpaczliwie walczą z południowym sąsiadem choć póki co unikają jakiś trwałych sojuszy.Na północy nasilają się ostatnio rajdy Nordlandczyków co powoduje coraz gorszą sytuację oraz powstawanie spisków mających na celu obalenie legalnego władcy i dołączenie do Imperium Grihańskiego. Siły zbrojne Roty zaciężne- Wojska te są werbowane na zasadzie wojsk zaciężnych zarówno przez władców jak i mniejszych władyków.Wojska te jeśli chodzi o wyposażenie są wyjątkowo różne bo spotykane są zarówno roty opancerzone płytami z doskonałymi Wessoskimi(a nawet Grihańskimi) mieczami które szkolone są przez grihańskich najemników ale to jest zarezerwowane dla elit.Typowy piechociarz jednak o takim wyposażeniu i szkoleniu może pomarzyć.Typowym pancerzem są przeszywanice,a siły te polegają na włóczniach i toporkach.Mimo względnie słabego uzbrojenia są jednak skuteczne na polu walki a już zwłaszcza są świetnymi załogami twierdz. Rycerzy jest mało.Nikt w Imperium Grihańskim nie powie że "szkoda" bo każdy wie że gdyby Wessos było w stanie wystawić pułki Rycerzy porównywalne liczebnie ze szwadronami kawalerii legionowej to niezwyciężone do tej pory Legiony miałyby spory problem do zgryzienia.Na początku inwazji Grihanów na Tuath ich opancerzeniem były kolczugi i zbroje płatowe wspierane wielkimi tarczami.Jednak kontakty z zaawansowanym najeźdźcom zaowocował tym że dziś standardem opancerzenia są zbroje płytowe(gorsze od tych grihańskich).Mimo że są pospolitym ruszeniem to jednak swoisty etos pozwala zmienić bandę indywidualistów w całkiem skuteczny wał miażdżący piechotę.Najlepiej na ten rodzaj wojsk Wessos z arsenału Grihanów sprawdzają się: smoki i wiwerny, wyrzutnie rakiet prochowych(zwłaszcza te z "szalonym ogniem") oraz idealnie sformowane szeregi piechoty. Rycerze Gryfa-''' najlepsi z rycerzy Wessos dostępują zaszczytu ruszania do walki na tych szlachetnych i starożytnych bestiach.Siły te są jedyna skuteczną formacja do zwalczania wiwern a przy odrobinie szczęścia smoków. W Wessos póki co z wielkich wojen ocalało 1500 takich wojowników którzy w ostatnich czasach desperacko bronią ostatnich twierdz Wessos. '''Technologie Balista - 'najcelniejsza broń zasięgowa stosowana w tym świecie. Wessończycy skopiowali w jej budowie stosunkowo małe skorpiony miotające 6 bełtami na raz, które do tej pory montowano na wozach bojowych celem wsparcia piechoty.W swojej broni postawili na potęgę i celność strzału(kosztem szybkostrzelności) przez co stworzyli broń posyłająca potężny bełt na kilometr z olbrzymią precyzja.Broń ta doskonale spisuje się do walk ze smokami jak i obrony twierdz. '''Granaty-' tajemnicą jest jak do tego królestwa dotarł najniebezpieczniejszy wynalazek Grihańczyków. Prawdopodobnie tamtejsi kapłani-alchemicy na podstawie niewybuchów rakiet prochowych nauczyli się produkcji tego czarnego proszku.Od tamtej pory naczynka wypełnione tą substancją i siekańcami dosłownie masakrują zastępy wrogów zarówno na polu bitwy jak i podczas oblężeń. '''Carat Esterlandu Opis Plemiona które stworzyły to państwo wywodzą się od północnych barbarzyńców.Jednak od zawsze zarówno poprzez handel jak i częste potyczki z ucywilizowanymi Wessończykami przeciekały do nich nowe wzorce i rozwiązania.To właśnie protoplaści tego państwa jednoczyli plemiona dzikich jednak w pewnym momencie oderwali swoich ludzi od barbarzyńców i na wschodzie kontynentu zbudowali państwo które po 200 latach było już poważną konkurencja dla Wessos .Jednak gdy na południu uderzyły siły sollandzkich wygnańców to właśnie Esterland zaproponował sojusz Wessos do którego udało mu się wciągnąć też Północ. Jednak gdy Grihan odkryło czyje wysiłki połączyły całe Tuath to Esterland musiał zapłacić.Smoki i wiwerny oraz całe zastępy legionistów zdobyły połowę królestwa a drugą poważnie zniszczyły.Jednak pomimo to Esterlandczycy zdobyli sporo technologii Grihanu która w połączeniu z twardym barbarzyńskim stylem życia pozwala im odgryzać się potężnym sąsiadom.Jednak pomimo doskonałej organizacji,bohaterskich wojowników i naprawdę niezłej technologii ma już tylko 2 wyjścia-albo dołączyć do Imperium i stać się wrogiem dla reszty Tuath albo jako ostatni sprawiedliwy dać się zdobyć i wybić południowcom.Zwłaszcza że na terytorium zajętym przez Imperium Esterlandczycy szybko dostali status obywateli a religia Griańczyków sławiąca Pana Ognia i Światłą szybko zdobyła serca tych ludzi.Dlatego Esterlandczycy coraz częściej zmuszeni są walczyć ze swoimi braćmi z południa co tylko(razem z przyjmowaniem nowej religii) przyciąga ich w kierunku Imperium. Siły zbrojne 'Piechurzy-' Siły Esterlandu to w znacznej mierze piechota wspierana lekką kawaleria.Jednak trzeba zaznaczyć że swoje tradycje plus wpływ Grihanu zaowocował tym że są zaliczani do najlepszych piechot na tym świecie. Ustępują co prawda opancerzeniem Legionom ale maja asa z którym liczyć się muszą nawet smoki.Mowa tutaj o łucznikach wspierających piechotę w walce.Siły te górują zasięgiem i szybkostrzelnością nad Legionami i to oni nie raz udowodnili że smoki to nie zawsze gwarancja zwycięstwa. 'Łucznicy-' To prawdziwy as w rękawie cara.Linie tych strzelców szkolonych od dzieciństwa potrafią zatrzymać nawet najzajadlejsze ataki Legionu a nawet zdarzało się im znacznie poszczerbić Jeźdźców Wiwern a kilka razy samych Smoczych Jeźdźców.Jednak car nie raz musiał już mierzyć się z esterlandzkimi strzelcami z podbitych przez Grihan terenów.Legion atakujący przy wsparciu takich strzelców staje się niezwykle trudny do powstrzymania dlatego Cesarz nie żałuje żadnych okazji by przypodobać się zasymilowanym Esterlandczykom lub przekabacić jakiś ich oddział na swoją stronę.Car już od dawna wie że jeśli jego lud dobrowolnie zechce dołączyć do Imperium to właśnie te jednostki niezwykle ułatwia południowcom walkę z barbarzyńcami z północy. 'Kapłani bitewni-' Tylko 2 frakcje mają obdarzonych magicznymi mocami wojowników. Grihan ma Smoczych Magów a Esterland ma Kapłanów Bitewnych. W budowie :DKategoria:Dzikie idee(czyli wszystko co nie jest sci-fi a chodzi po głowie)